Une nouvelle chance
by Serebei VII
Summary: Sacha, Ondine et Pierre rencontrent, par hasard, une étrange et triste jeune fille habillée exactement comme Sacha.  C'est un gros AAML assez triste, mais qui finis bien. Please enjoy and reviews.


**Une nouvelle chance**

**Synopsis**: Sacha, Ondine et Pierre rencontrent, par hasard, une étrange et triste jeune fille habillée exactement comme Sacha.

**Saison:** Saison 3 (la ou pleins de gens se sont arrêtés je crois^^)

C'est un gros AAML assez triste, mais qui finis bien. Please enjoy and reviews.

* * *

Continuant toujours leur périple jusqu'à la ligue Johto, Sacha, Ondine et Pierre poursuivent leur route vers la prochaine arène pokémon.

- Ça fait des heures que nous marchons, on pourrait pas s'arrêter quelques minutes? demanda Ondine d'une voix lasse.

- Et laisser Régis prendre de l'avance? Pas question! On doit continuer.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une forêt dense et lugubre, le chemin s'effaçait presque sous les feuilles mortes, l'air était lourd et des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre autour d'eux.

- Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit...Tu es sur que nous prenons le bon chemin? demanda Ondine dont la voix est soudainement devenue tremblante.

- Bien sur que je le sais! Répondit Sacha avec un brun d'agacement, sans même se retourné.

- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sur?

- Parce que Pierre sait lire une carte.

- Pierre...

- Désolé Ondine, mais Sacha a raison, nous prenons le bon chemin et d'après la carte, pour contourner cette foret nous devrions faire un détour de plusieurs kilomètres.

- Génial... Soupira Ondine.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre sans arrêt?

- Et toi, pourrais-tu être moins impoli pour une fois?

- Ca suffit vous deux! Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer! J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dans cette foret et ce n'est pas avec vos chamailleries de vieux couple qu'on ira plus vite!

- Moi? En couple avec elle? hahaha! C'est la meilleure.

- Les Piafabec auront des dents lorsque un garçon comme lui me plairas!

Pierre et Pikachu soupirèrent en même temps. Ces disputes étaient de plus en plus régulières et incessantes, la fatigue de chacun y était pour beaucoup dans la tenue de leurs nerf. Tout à coup, Pikachu se redressa, les oreilles bien tendus. Il venait d'entendre un bruit. Sacha s'arrêta net, remarquant Pikachu a l'affut et observant les alentours.

L'ombre qui se terrai dans des buissons près d'eux trembla en les observant, elle se savait repérée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Ondine morte de peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous! Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous! cria Sacha.

Soudain, l'ombre sortit des buissons et prix la fuite.

- Hey! Attendez! cria Sacha avant de partir à sa poursuite.

- Pikapi!

- Sacha, attends-nous! crièrent Ondine et Pierre en même temps.

Sacha et Pikachu, devenant les autres, partirent à poursuite de l'individu. Puis après quelques mètres, Sacha bondit sur l'étranger et tout deux tombèrent brusquement par terre.

Pierre et Ondine arrivèrent peu de temps après et regardèrent les deux se redresser, couvert de poussière. L'individu mystérieux gémi en se redressant.

- Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez suivis? demanda Sacha avec colère.

La personne tourna la tète. Les 3 adolescents restèrent interloques: c'était une fille. Elle avait environs 14 ans, les cheveux longs et noirs et les yeux bleus teintes de vert. Elle resta paralysée en voyant Sacha, Pierre et Ondine.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Pierre qui vit son air étrange.

- Heu...oui, oui ça va.

La jeune fille chercha quelque chose puis tendit le bras vers un objet puis le mit sur sa tète. C'était une casquette rouge et blanche, décorée d'un logo vert: c'était la même casquette que celle de Sacha!

La jeune fille se mit péniblement debout et secoua ses vêtements pour y déloger la poussière.

- Mais...mais...bafouilla Ondine

- Pikapi!

La troupe était interloqué: la jeune fille portait un jeans, un t-shirt noir, une veste à manches courtes bleu et blanche, des basket noires et blanches, des mitaines vertes et un sac à dos vert. L'adolescente ajusta sa casquette puis leva lentement la tète vers eux.

- Co...comment se fait-il que tu sois exactement habillée comme moi?

- Je pourrais te retourné la question, a moins que ce ne soit une simple coïncidence, répondit-elle calmement sans pour autant le regarder.

- Je trouve que ça en fait beaucoup pour une coïncidence, remarqua Ondine qui commençant à se méfier d'elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda Pierre

- Sarah

Les trois autres eurent un sursaut de surprise.

- Sarah comment? demande Sacha

- Sarah tout cour. Maintenant, je dois partir...

- Ah! Non! Pas avant que tu nous ais donne des explications! Pourquoi te cachais-tu! hein?

- Du calme Ondine, lui dit le plus jeune des deux garçons

- Je me calmerai lorsqu'elle m'aura répondu!

- Je ne me cachais pas, j'étais la, c'est tout, coïncidence.

- Ouais, comme le fait que tu portes presque le même nom et les mêmes vêtements que Sacha!

- Je vous répète que vous n'en saurez pas davantage. Maintenant laissez moi passé et oubliez moi.

Pierre remarqua que Sarah n'avait pas dit ces derniers mots en l'air. Dans son regard, il y avait un air déterminé, froid, austère, et peut être même une certaine souffrance, mais laquelle?

- Nous allons à la prochaine arène de la ligue Johto, tout droit après la sortie de la foret. Tu peux rester avec nous jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

- Non, merci, sans façon.

Sarah tourna les talons et s'éloigna, mais les autres s' aperçurent rapidement qu'elle boitait un peu.

- Je t'ai blesse? s'exclama Sacha qui commençant à paniquer.

- Ça va, ce n'est rien, quelques égratignures au genoux, répondit la jeune fille qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

- Alors laisse-moi te soigner, ensuite tu pourras partir comme bon de te semble! lui proposa Pierre.

Ondine lança un regard à ce dernier. Pourquoi insistait-t-il autant à ce que cette fille reste avec eux?

- Toujours aussi persuasif Pierre, lui sourit presque Sarah

- Comment connais-tu mon nom?

Sarah détourna son regard et serra les poings.

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien rester avec vous jusqu'à la prochaine arène, mais à la condition que vous ne me posez plus de questions sur ma vie, c'est clair?

- C'est parfait!

- Tres bien.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard:

- Nous allons devoir camper ici, la nuit commence déjà à tomber, annonça Pierre.

- Je savais qu'on finirait encore par dormir à la belle étoile! grommela Ondine

- Ah! Mais vas-tu te taire à la fin!

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi monsieur le grand dresseur!

- FERMEZ- LA!

Sacha et Ondine regardèrent Pierre, interloques.

- Si vous n' êtes pas capables de discuter comme des grands, taisez-vous!

Sarah n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle s'était assise un peu péniblement sur un vieux tronc d'arbre couche sur le flanc et les regardait d'un air absent. Sacha et Ondine se dévisagèrent et allèrent installer leurs sacs de couchage sans dire un mot.

- Alors, ton genou, il te fait toujours aussi mal?

- Non, Ca peut aller. Je crois que ce ne sont que des éraflures.

- Attends...

Pierre fouilla un moment dans son sac et sortit une trousse de premiers secours.

- Tiens.

Âpres un instant d'hésitation, la jeune fille en sortis un désinfectant et des pansements.

- J'ai entendu de l'eau qui coulait prés d'ici, probablement un cours d'eau. Je vais aller là-bas pour nettoyer la plaie. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Très bien.

Lorsque Sarah fut éloignée, Ondine décida de profiter de la situation pour parler de la jeune fille aux deux garçons.

- Je la trouve très bizarre.

- Moi je trouve pas, elle a plutôt bon gout...

- Je ne parlais pas du fait qu'elle porte tes vêtements, mais le fait qu'elle soit si froide, si...si...snob!

- Bah! Elle ne peut pas être pire que toi, pouffa Sacha

- Je te préviens que si continue a me cherché, tu le regretteras!

- Peut-être a-t-elle une bonne raison de se conduire ainsi, dit pensivement Pierre avant que Sacha n'ait pu répondre aux menaces de Ondine.

- Et ce serait quoi à ton avis? demanda cette dernière.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard.

- Quelque chose d'étrange? répéta Sacha qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que cette jeune fille a beaucoup souffert.

- Hein? fit l'apprenti maitre pokemon doucement.

- Je sais pas, elle a peut être vécu quelque chose de dramatique... quelque chose qui marque a vie.

- Et pour le fait qu'elle soit habillée comme Sacha?

- Ah! ça, je ne sais pas. Un mystère a résoudre, mais je suis convaincu que cette fille a vécu une situation des plus tragiques. Un genre de truc qu'on oublie pas, et qu'on ne guéris pas.

- Et tu as lu ca dans ses yeux? Mais au fait, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à elle? demanda Ondine.

- Comme tu viens de me le demander, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle porte les mêmes vêtements que Sacha et je suis même persuadé que Sarah n'est pas son vrai nom, mais un nom d'emprunt.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait prit délibérément l'identité de Sacha?

- Je ne peux rien confirmer, mais c'est une forte possibilité.

- Mais pourquoi?

- ça, je ne le sais pas non plus, mais c'est ce que je vais tenter de decouvrir.

Sur cela, Pierre se leva et s'éloigna sur le même trajet que Sarah avait prit quelques minutes plus tot.

- Tu y comprend quelque chose toi? demanda Sacha.

- Pas vraiment, sinon qu'il faut se méfier d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous ne devrions pas lui faire confiance?

- Sacha, ne me dis pas que tu ne te sens pas méfiant envers elle alors qu'elle porte ton nom et tes vêtements.

- Ben... si un peu, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse.

- Sois prudent quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Sacha vit que le regard de son amie était inquiet et que son conseil était des plus sincères, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Ondine acquiesça, satisfaite puis se retourna pour essayer de dormir quand tout à coup elle figea.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Sacha, ton est ton sac à dos?

- Ben ici, dit il désignant le sac prés le lui et Pikachu.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Donc ce sac à dos là est bien à Sarah?

Sacha tendit le cou et vit le sac à dos vert.

- Oui et alors?

Ondine sortit de son sac à couchage et s'assurant que ni Pierre ni Sarah ne soient dans les parages, pris le sac.

- Quoi? Tu as l'intention de fouiller dans ses affaires? S'écria-t-il.

- Tu veux en avoir le cœur net oui ou non?

Elle pris sa lampe de poche et ouvra le sac à dos.

- Ondine, ne fais pas ça.

- Tais-toi! Tu veux qu'ils nous entendent ou quoi?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais.

- Oui, mais elle ne nous laisse pas le choix.

La rouquine plongea la main dans le sac et fouilla.

- Alors? Tu as trouve quelque chose?

- Rien d'intéressant en tout cas... oh! Attend, je crois que j'ai quelque chose.

Ondine sentit quelque chose de froid, dur et plat. Elle le prit et sortit le bras du sac. C'était un cadre photo.

- C'est étrange de mettre un cadre photo dans un sac de voyage, tu ne trouves pas? Dit le jeune dresseur.

- Sa...Sa...Sacha...

- Quoi?

- Re...Re...Regardes...

Ondine dirigea la lampe torche sur le cadre. C'est alors que le visage de Sacha se déforma de surprise.

- Pika! s'exclama Pikachu

- Mais...Mais...comment est-ce possible?

- Je...n'en ai...aucune idée!

Ce qu'ils virent, c'était une photo, mais pas n'importe laquelle: C'etait une photo de Sacha et Ondine. Souriant à l'objectif, Sacha avait le bras droit passe autour de la taille de l' entraineuse aquatique tandis que cette dernière avait son bras gauche autour du cou du garçon. Rien d'effrayant vous dites? Peut-être, mais le problème c'est que les deux adolescents ne se rappelaient pas du tout d'avoir été photographie et surtout pas non plus de façon aussi proche. Et comment Sarah pouvait elle être en possession de cet photo?

- J'ai beau cherché, je ne me rappelle pas qu'on ait prit cette photo de nous deux et toi?

- Moi non plus... c'est vraiment de plus en plus bizarre. ça me donne la frousse.

- Allez, ranges ça, ils ne tarderont pas à revenir.

- Heu...D'accord.

Ondine rangea le cadre dans le sac, referma ce dernier et se précipita vers son sac de couchage.

- Allez Togepi, viens dormir

- Toge, toge.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, prés du ruisseau:

- Sarah?

La jeune fille avait enlevé sa casquette qu'elle avait posé prés d'elle. Assise sur le gazon, elle regardait l'eau d'un air triste.

- Tu as tout compris n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle.

- Non pas tout, mais je sais que...qui que tu sois, tu nous connait et que tu as beaucoup souffert par le passe.

Sarah fit un pauvre sourire.

- En effet.

L'adolescent s'assit sur une grosse pierre prés d'elle.

- Dis-moi Sarah, dis-moi ce qui t'as tant fait souffrir.

Des larmes coulent sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Et pour quelle raison?

- Parce que ça concerne le futur... votre futur à tous les trois.

- C'est si terrible que cela?

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

- Sarah, aide-moi à comprendre.

L'adolescente secoua doucement de la tête.

- Même si je te racontais tout, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre... Comprendre que tu n'as aucun droit de dévoiler quoi que ce soit du futur. Si je te raconte tout, tu voudra changer le cours de l'histoire, mais c'est impossible pour vous.

- Alors dis-moi qui tu es vraiment.

- Pierre, je t'en pris, arête.

Maintenant, Sarah pleurait.

- Si tu me connais alors c'est que nous avions certainement été amis, je me trompe?

- Non.

- Donc, tu devais surement avoir confiance en moi?

Sarah sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Je sais ou tu veux en venir...

- Tu peux encore me faire confiance aujourd'hui. Je ne dirai rien à Sacha et Ondine, tu as ma parole.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui.

- Mais vas-tu me croire?

- Pourquoi mentirais-tu? Je sais que tu as envie d'en parler tellement ça te fait mal, alors n'ait peur de rien avec moi, tu peux tout me dire.

- Tu me le jure sur ce que tu as de plus chers au monde?

- Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde: mes frères et sœurs.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je suis Ondine.

* * *

Pierre resta fige par les aveux d' Sarah. Il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles.

- Ondine? C'est toi?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Mais...Mais comment... Comment as- tu pu venir jusqu'ici... dans le passé?

- Je ne peux rien te dévoiler à ce sujet, mais je peux te dire que... que je suis ici de mon gré.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour changer le cours de l'histoire.

- Mais... tu disais que c'était impossible.

- Pour vous oui, mais pas pour moi.

- Mais que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu sois devenue ainsi? Je ne comprend toujours pas.

- Promets-moi de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

- D'accord, mais je peux savoir pour quelles raisons?

- Pour le moment, rien ne doit changer dans le cours de l'histoire. J'ai déjà changé beaucoup de choses lorsque vous m'avez vu. Lorsque j'ai atterri ici, j'étais derrière vous. Je voulais prendre de l'avance sur vous trois afin que j'arrive la première à la prochaine arène pokemon et cela sans me faire remarquer... Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai échoué.

- Je comprend: pour éviter que le cours de l'histoire ne se modifie avant le temps que tu aies choisis pour être sure que la mission que tu t'es donnée réussisse.

Ondine fit un petit sourire.

- Tu as tout compris.

- Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

- Ondine, s'il te plaît, je dois savoir.

- C'est très difficile pour moi.

- J'en suis sûr, mais pour mieux comprendre, il faut que tu me racontes tout.

- D'accord, mais je ne vais pas cependant entrer dans tous les détails, tu finirais par t'y perdre.

Pierre acquiesça et attendit qu'elle commence.

- Voilà, pour commencer, je vais te dévoiler directement ce qui m'as hante pendant plus d'un an, que je ne pourrai jamais oublié et qui continuera à me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Et c'est?

- C'est Sacha...

- Sacha?

- Il est mort.

* * *

Sacha et Ondine n'arrivèrent toujours pas à dormir.

- Ils en mettent du temps! s'exclama Sacha

- Oui, je me demande ce qu'ils fabriquent.

- Pikachu, fit le petit pokemon inquiet.

- T'inquiète pas Pikachu, je suis sur qu'ils vont très bien.

- Plus j'y pense Sacha, plus je suis persuadée que cette fille te connait.

- Impossible!

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Je n'ai pas connu de fille qui...qui...qui aurait l'audace de s'habiller comme moi.

- Ouais, je me demande franchement ce qui lui ait passe par la tête.

- Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme une insulte?

- Si ça t'arrange de le prendre comme tel alors soit!

- Grrrrr, tu es une vraiment une chipie!

- REPETE UN PEU?

- Tu n'es qu'une CHIPIE!

- AH! OUI?

- OUAIS!

- ET BIEN PRENDS €A!

À ces mots, Ondine lui donna un grand coup de sac à dos sur la tête.

- AIE!

- SI TU OSES ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS ME TRAITER DE CHIPIE, JE PEUX TE JURER QUE MEME TA MERE NE TE RECONNAITRA PAS LORSQUE TU RETOURNERAS AU BOURG PALLETTE!

- Pikachu, soupira le pokemon électrique, découragé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pierre etait choque par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre: Sacha? Mort?

- Tu veux dire qu'il mourra dans le futur?

- Même bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois. En ce moment même, Sacha n'en a que pour quelques heures à vivre.

- Oh! Mon Dieu!

Un silence plana au-dessus d'eux puis Pierre se décida de poser la question fatidique.

- Comment?

Ondine se remit à pleurer.

- Il...Il a été tue.

- Quoi?

- Il...Il est mort...écrase dans un eboulement.

Pierre ferma les yeux un instant (je sais c'est dur à imaginer, mais bon!), essayant de se ressaisir.

- Un éboulement dis tu? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Ondine acquiesça.

- Sacha est allé visite un site archéologique avec Pikachu ce jour là et... un moment donne... Ils ont entendus une grosse explosion puis... le site et les cavernes ont tous été ensevelis. Sacha... n'a pas eu le temps de sortir de la caverne à temps.

S'en était trop pour la jeune fille, elle fondit en larmes, incapable d'en dire d'avantage. Pierre la laissa se calmer un peu, mais il avait une forte envie de pleurer lui aussi.

- Pikachu et ses pokemons sont morts avec lui?

Ondine secoua la tête.

- Non, seulement Pikachu. Sacha avait laisse ses autres pokemons au centre Pokemon de la ville.

- Je vois, donc s'il avait eu ses pokemons avec lui, il aurait eu une chance de s'en tirer?

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien.

- Que s'est-il passe après l'explosion?

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

- Les secours sont arrives une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Tous se mirent au travail afin de dégager le site. J'étais au centre pokemon avec toi et nos pokemons puis, un des employés vint au Centre une demi-heure plus tard, nous apprenant la nouvelle. Nous nous sommes précipites sur les lieux de l'accident. Je demandais à tout le monde s'il n'y avait pas vu un jeune garçon portant une casquette rouge dans les parages... mais personne ne l'avait vu sauf... le chef du site.

Pierre, captive par l'histoire, ne dit plus un mot.

- Il... Il m'a appris qu'il était dans une des cavernes avec un guide lorsque l' éboulement s'est produit. J'étais paniquée. Tu avais tente de me réconforter, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il était probablement déjà trop tard.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Pierre, mais aucune expression ne s'affichait sur son visage, gardant le silence absolu.

- Puis... je l'ai vu. étendu sur une civière, un drap recouvrant son corps avec...du sang partout...

Elle s'arrêta un instant, essayant de se ressaisir. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes de ses joues.

- J'ai voulu me précipiter sur lui au cas ou je me serais trompée, je l'espérais de toutes mes forces, mais tu m'y en as empêcher. Je criais, je hurlais, je me débattais pour que tu me lâche, mais tu t'obstinais à me garder prés de toi.

Pierre détourna son regard vers le ruisseau.

- Puis j'aperçus un des hommes de secours s'avancer vers nous. Il... Il était venu me donner quelque chose qu'il avait trouve prés du corps.

L'adolescent reporta son regard sur la jeune fille.

- C' était... une casquette. Une casquette rouge et blanc avec un logo vert...

Ondine se remit à pleurer. Elle avait tout dit sur l'histoire, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ce qui se passera d'ici peu.

- Et pourtant c'est ce qui arrivera.

L'adolescente le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas m' être tromper dans le temps, c'est impossible. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever ce que j'ai ressenti à partir de cet instant... Je suis morte ce jour là... au moment ou j'ai pris la casquette dans mes mains.

- Cela a du être horrible pour toi...

- Oh! Oui! Tellement que j'ai du consulter un psychiatre pendant six mois pour essayer de guérir de ce mal qui me rongeait le cœur.

- Et ensuite?

- Je suis partie. J'en avais assez des médicaments et de mes sœurs qui me prenaient pour une folle! Alors j'ai plie mes bagages et je suis partie en douce durant la nuit.

- Mais pourquoi portes-tu ces vêtements et pourquoi t'es-tu teints les cheveux?

Ondine soupira.

- Parce que j'en avais besoin... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'en prenant l'identité de Sacha pendant mon voyage m'aiderait à accepter sa mort. Alors, je suis allée voir Duplica qui a bien voulu me laisser son costume et qui m'a fait promettre de ne dévoiler mon identité à personne... c'est pour cette raison que mes cheveux sont maintenant noirs étant donne que mes cheveux roux étaient beaucoup trop voyant.

- Cacher ton identité?

- Oui, je savais que mes sœurs et mon médecin allaient se mettre à ma recherche, parait-il que j'étais maintenant une déséquilibrée mentale.

Ondine gloussa.

- Quelle ironie!

- Et aujourd'hui? Te sens-tu mieux qu'il y a un an?

La jeune fille le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Oui. Ce voyage m'a fait beaucoup de bien... et le fait d'avoir aussi change d'identite. Il fallait que j'oublie la Ondine qui a connu un jeune apprenti dresseur pokemon qui a détruit sa bicyclette!

Pierre ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Dire que tu l'aies suivi pendant 3 ans pour une bicyclette!

- Tu te trompes Pierre, je ne l'ai pas suivi parce qu'il avait détruit ma bicyclette... Je l'ai suivi parce que ma bicyclette était détruite.

- Ou est la différence?

- La différence est que malgré que j'ai été fâchée qu'il ait brise mon vélo, jamais je n'aurais accepte son argent s'il avait pu me le rembourser. Lorsque je suis partie de chez moi et que j'ai connu Sacha, j'étais seule. La seule pensée de devoir continuer ma route seule et à pied m'avait tout à coup terrifie. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai suivi Sacha: parce que j'avais peur de continuer seule!

- Et pendant tout ce temps, tu lui avais fait croire que tu le suivais pour qu'il te rembourse, mais en fait ce n'était qu'une excuse parce que tu avais peur qu'il te rejette, c'est ça?

- Oui, je l'avoue.

- Sacre Ondine!

La jeune fille, pour la première fois depuis des mois, éclata de rire.

- Je savais bien que tu tenais à Sacha, mais à ce point là... cela me dépasse complètement!

- C'est parce que tu n'as toujours pas compris...

- Comprendre quoi?

- Pierre... au fil du temps que j'ai passe avec Sacha, j'en suis tombee amoureuse...

L'adolescent ne pu cacher sa surprise.

- Toi? Amoureuse de Sacha?

- Je croyais que tu t'en étais aperçu!

- Et bien heu... non... heu oui... en fait j'avais de légers doutes, mais je n'en étais pas certain.

- Oui, disons que j'avais un certain talent pour le cacher!

- Tu n'as pas eu le courage de le lui dire?

Ondine haussa les épaules.

- Il ne s'intéressait pas à moi Pierre. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était ses pokemons.

- Et alors?

- Alors il était inutile de briser notre amitié fragile pour des sentiments de jeune fille écervelée comme moi!

- Tu as étonnamment changée! D'habitude, tu ne te fais que des compliments!

Ondine souris tendrement, regardant l'eau a ses pieds.

- Disons qu'avec ce que j'ai vécu, je me suis beaucoup assagi.

Pierre fit un petit sourire.

- Il se fait tard, il vaudrait mieux dormir.

- Vas-y, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord.

- Pierre...

- Oui?

- Merci

- Il n'y a pas de quoi!

Pierre, sans un mot et sans un regard vers ses deux amis qui s'interrogeaient, prit place dans son sac de couchage.

- Vous en avez mis du temps! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là- bas? demanda Ondine

- On a discute.

- Et où est Sarah? demanda Sacha

- Elle est encore au ruisseau, elle reviendra dans quelques minutes.

- Ca va Pierre? Tu m'as l'air bizarre...

- C'est normal Ondine, je suis fatigue. Maintenant bonne nuit tout le monde.

Sacha et Ondine se regardèrent sans comprendre puis Sarah apparu et comme Pierre, elle se glissa dans son sac de couchage sans un mot ni même un regard. Ce fut donc avec la tête remplis d'interrogations que les deux plus jeunes ados s'endormirent.

* * *

Le lendemain, les 4 voyageurs reprirent leur route. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quelqu'un les épiait avec des jumelles.

- Tiens donc!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jessie? Quelque chose d'intéressant?

- Oui et même plus qu'intéressant!

- Et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot pour enfin nous dire ce que tu vois, s'impatienta un étrange chat parlant.

- Le petit morveux et son Pikachu...

- Ah! Enfin, nous allons pouvoir avoir notre revanche et capturer ce Pikachu! s'exclama Miaouss

- Attend, ce n'est pas tout, ils sont 4 et non trois, un nouveau est venu rejoindre nos morveux.

- Ah? Et de quoi a-t-il l'air? demanda James

- Et bien, à première vu, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au morveux à la casquette!

- Quoi? s'exclama James et Miaouss en même temps.

- Laisse-moi voir ça, dit James avant de prendre les jumelles des mains de sa collègue.

- En effet, ils sont habilles pareils!

- Fais voir, s'écria Miaouss qui prit les jumelles à son tour.

- Je me demande qui cela peut bien être, se demanda le jeune homme.

- Peu importe! Nous devons à tout pris capturer ce Pikachu pour le donner au boss!

- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Jessie regarda le chat avec malice.

- Tu as vu juste. Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps!

* * *

- Pierre, nous sommes encore loin? demanda Ondine

- Hum...D'apres ma carte, c'est à...

- 2 kilomètres d'ici, termina Sarah.

- Et comment le sais-tu? demanda la rouquine, méfiante.

- Je suis déjà venue.

- Ah! Vraiment?

Tout à coup, une epaisse fumee les envahis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore? s'ecria Sacha en toussant.

- Désolée de devoir vous interrompre dans votre palpitante discussion... dit une voix de femme.

- Mais nous devons accomplir notre mission, termina une voix d'homme.

- Oh! Non encore eux! gémit Sacha, découragé.

- Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation

- Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation

- Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité.

- Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée

- Jessie

- James

- La Team Rocket, plus rapide que la lumière!

- Rendez-vous tous où ce sera la guerre!

- Miaouss oui, la guerre!

La fumée se dissipa, laissant voir Jessie, James et Miaouss dans leur montgolfière.

- Mais allez-vous nous laisser tranquille à la fin? Vous n'aurez jamais Pikachu, me suis-je bien fais comprendre!

- Pikachu!

- La colère lui va tellement bien! remarqua James

- Oui, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on doit s'en débarrasser...

- Vous n'allez rien faire du tout!

Tous se retournèrent vers Sarah, interloqués.

- Car avant même que vous aurez fait un geste, vous vous serez envolé vers d'autres cieux!

- Il n'y a pas à dire, ce petit nouveau à du cran!

- Oui, le cran du désespoir, soupira Jessie.

- Je vais vous montrer ce que le désespoir peut accomplir lorsque quelqu'un ose menacer son...

Sarah serra les points et la mâchoire, elle allais dire « Ame soeur », mais s'était ravisé a temps.

- Et nous on va te montrer ce que la Team Rocket peut te faire subir petit insolent! cria Miaouss.

- Bien dit! s'exclama James.

- Allez-y, larguez les bombes!

Jessie et James lancèrent, vers le groupe, des grenades. Tous coururent de droites à gauche afin d'éviter les projectiles. Sacha, maladroit comme toujours, trébucha sur une grosse pierre et se releva péniblement.

- SACHA, ATTENTION! hurla Sarah.

- Pikapi! cria le pokemon electrique.

Sacha tourna la tête vers le ciel et vit une grenade tombant droit sur lui. Sarah piqua un sprint vers le garçon et bondit sur lui et tombèrent tous les deux brutalement sur le sol à quelques mètres de la bombe qui avait exploser en atteignant le sol.

Les bombardements cessèrent lorsque la Team Rocket fut en panne de grenades.

- Allons-y, c'est le moment, capturons Pikachu! dit fièrement Jessie.

- Pas encore!

- Quoi? s'exclamèrent les 3 membres de la Team Rocket.

Sarah apparut dans la poussière soulevée par les explosions.

- Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez ose de faire à Sacha!

- Tu crois peut-être que tu nous fais peur!

- Miaouss a raison, tu nous fais pas peur!

- Attend-toi à une petite surprise James!

- Huh? firent les trois autres.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter un vieil ami, commença Sarah

Elle sortit une pokeball de sa ceinture.

- À L'ATTAQUE DRACAUFEU!

Un énorme pokemon dragon sortit de la pokeball lancée par Sarah. Il s'envola dans les airs avec ses puissantes ailes et poussa un grognement sourd.

- DRACAUFEU, METS-LES MOI KO AVEC TON ATTAQUE LANCE-FLAMMES!

Le dragon ouvrit la gueule et un puissant jet de feu sortit de ses poumons et frappa le ballon de plein fouet qui grilla sur place.

- DRACAUFEU, BALANCE- MOI CES TROIS BOUFFONS HORS D'ICI!

Dracaufeu piqua un sprint aérienne et donna un grand coup de queue sur le ballon qui allait s'ecraser. La puissance de la frappe éjecta Jessie, James et Miaouss dans les airs.

- Je crois que c'est le moment...

- De dire notre slogan d'adieu...

- Une fois de plus, la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!

Puis ils disparurent dans le ciel. Dracaufeu atterrit prés de Sarah.

- Beau travail Dracaufeu!

Le pokemon géant poussa un grognement de victoire.

- Maintenant reviens, dit-elle en pointant sa pokeball sur lui.

Dracaufeu disparut dans sa pokeball avant que Sacha et ses amis n'arrivèrent prés d'elle.

- Que s'est-il passe? demanda Sacha

- Rien, je me suis débarrassée d'eux avec un de mes pokemons.

Sarah fut soulagée de voir que les trois autres n'aillent pas vu Dracaufeu dans la poussière et le bruit, cela lui aurait été difficile de tout expliquer sans rien révéler.

- Dans ce cas, beau travail Sarah!

- Merci Pierre.

- Heu...Sarah, je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie, je te dois une fière chandelle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est à ça que serve les amis.

Sacha sourit.

- Oui, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi sur ce point.

Pendant ce temps, Ondine ruminait dans son coin. Elle ne voyait pas tout cela d'un très bon œil.

- Heu...Bon, on continue notre route ou pas?

- Oui, nous avons prit du retard, en avant tout le monde!

Et tous suivirent Pierre vers la prochaine arène Pokemon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un homme et une femme d'une vingtaine d'années regardaient le contenu d'une boite qu'ils ont reçu par courrier spécial.

- Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, dit le jeune homme après en avoir examiné le contenu.

- Ces petits monstres vont regretter ce qu'ils nous ont fait!

- Maintenant, il suffit de les placer au bon endroit...

- ...Et au bon moment!

- Ce site archéologique tombe vraiment à pique!

- Oui, ils ne pourront pas résister à la tentation de le visiter.

L'homme et la femme éclatèrent de rire.

- Le boss sera fier de nous! s'exclama le jeune homme

- Oui et lorsqu'il sera au courant de la bonne nouvelle, il se débarrassera de ces idiots de Jessie et James!

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

* * *

- Nous voilà arrive! annonça Pierre

- Ah! Enfin!

- Oui, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de te plaindre, ricana Sacha

- GRRR, tu n'es qu'un...

- On se calme! interrompit Sarah

Ondine la regarda, en colère

- Mais de quoi je me mêle?

- Ce n'est pas en vous insultant que vous allez finir par vous entendre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je voudrais m'entendre avec cette...fille? lui demanda Sacha.

- Ton regard.

Un silence plana sur le petit groupe.

- C'est ridicule!

- À ta place Ondine, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois. Ton entêtement pourrait de causer d'irréparables regrets.

- C'est une menace?

- Non, un avertissement, rien de plus.

Sarah passa devant.

- Allons maintenant au Centre Pokemon.

- Ah! Non! Moi je veux aller à l'arène d'abord!

- Sacha, tes pokemons ont d'abord besoin d'être examiné et ravitaillé avant de combattre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu ne les as encore jamais vu!

- Tout comme toi, je suis une apprentie maitre Pokemon et tout comme toi, je veux gagner les combats. Mais il faut aussi d'abord penser que ce sont les pokemons qui combattent, pas nous et pour avoir toutes les chances de gagner il faut penser à leur santé.

- Sarah a raison, allons d'abord au Centre, intervint Pierre.

- Heu...D'accord.

- Bien, allons-y!

Le Centre Pokemon n'était guère difficile a trouvé et ils eurent une agréable surprise en entrant dans le bâtiment.

- Todd?

- Sacha?

- Et bien dit donc, ça fait un bail!

- En effet! Je suis content de te revoir!

- Ah! Moi aussi. Alors? Ta chasse aux images a été bonne?

Todd souris.

- Assez oui et toi? Toujours en route pour le titre de maitre Pokemon?

- Absolument! J'ai d'ailleurs gagner le championnat de la ligue orange!

- Oui, avec une chance énorme, taquina Ondine

- Est-ce que je t'ai demande ton avis?

- Tu ne me la demandes jamais, faut bien que j'en prend moi-même la permission!

Todd éclata de rire.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas change tous les deux!

- Et pourquoi changerait-on ce qui est impossible a changer?

- Oui, comme un maitre pokemon amateur!

- TU AS FINI DE ME CHERCHER!

- ET TOI TU AS FINIS DE TE CONDUIRE COMME UN IDIOT?

- PIIIKAAAAAA...CHUUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu, en ayant assez de leur interminable dispute, les attaqua tous deux avec son attaque tonnerre qui les grilla sur place. Todd en resta bouche bée.

- C'est toujours comme ça?

Pierre soupira

- Dans les 3/4 du temps... oui!

- Je vois!

Todd remarqua alors la présence de Sarah qui jusque là, s'était faite discrète.

- Salut! Tu es nouveau dans le groupe?

- Nouvelle Todd, c'est une fille, fit remarquer Pierre

- Oh! Désole, mais ta ressemblance avec Sacha m'a fait croire que tu étais un garçon.

Sarah fit un petit sourire amer.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je m'appelle Todd et toi?

- Sarah

Le jeune photographe eut un sursaut de surprise.,

- Nous l'avons rencontre hier sur notre route, expliqua Pierre.

Pendant ce temps, Sacha donna ses pokeballs à l'infirmière Joëlle.

- Tes pokemons seront prêts dans une heure.

- Très bien merci.

Tout à coup, Sacha se fit renverser parce qui semblait etre un ouragan.

- Heu... bonjour infirmière Joëlle, je m'appelle Pierre! Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez admirablement jolie?

Puis il hurla de douleur: Ondine le tirait par une oreille.

- Va prendre un peu l'air Don Juan, ça calmera tes hormones!

Sacha se remit debout en se frottant le bas du dos.

- Où est l'arène Pokemon du coin?

- Il est situe derrière la colline à quelques mètres du poste de police et du site archéologique.

- Un site archéologique?

- Oui, il y a quelques semaines, les chercheurs ont trouve des fossiles de pokemons préhistorique et ils ont ouvert un site archéologique pour en savoir davantage à leur sujet.

- Wouah! Et on peut le visiter?

- Bien sûr! Des guides ont été engagés spécialement pour ça!

- Génial! Je vais donc y faire un tour! Je reviendrai dans une heure pour récupérer mes pokemons

L'Infirmiere Joelle fit un charmant sourire.

- Entendu! Amuses-toi bien!

- Ah! Pour ça, vous pouvez compter sur moi! Tu viens Pikachu?

- Pika!

Sacha sortit dehors avec Pikachu où Pierre et Ondine donnaient à manger à leurs pokemons. Sarah était assise à l'écart, dans l'herbe, elle respirait profondement.

- Hey Sacha! Approche, j'aimerais faire quelques photos de vous tous pour des souvenirs si ça ne vous dérange pas!

- Hum... D'accord.

Todd fit donc quelques cliches de la bande et des pokemons qui avait finit de manger.

- Il ne m'en manque plus qu'une!

- Ah! Bon?

- Bien sûr! Une photo de toi avec Ondine!

- Quoi? s'exclamèrent les concernes

- Et ben quoi?

- Heu... rien

Todd ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Allez, un peu plus prés, vous n'allez quand même pas vous manger!

Sacha et Ondine se rapprochèrent un peu, gênés

- Plus prés, j'ai dis!

Ondine poussa un soupir d'impatience et passa son bras autour du cou de Sacha qui en fut très étonne.

- C'est assez prés comme ça?

- Presque...Sacha?

Hésitant, il passa son bras autour de la taille de la dresseuse de pokemons aquatiques.

- Parfait! Ne bougez plus...allez faites-moi un beau sourire!

CLICK!

- Ca va, vous pouvez vous lâcher maintenant! pouffa Todd

Pierre et Pikachu gloussèrent dans leur coin ce qui fit rougir les deux autres.

- Pikachu, viens on y va!

- Vous allez où? demanda Pierre.

- Faire un tour, je reviens dans une heure.

- D'accord.

Pendant ce temps, Sarah regarda Sacha s'éloigner, puis sortit une montre de sa poche.

- Plus que 45 minutes, murmura-t-elle.

Levant la tête, elle vit Ondine parler avec Todd un peu plus loin et Pierre assit à côte de Goupix. Elle soupira.

- Il est temps...

Elle se leva et alla voir Pierre.

- Pierre, je dois partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu dois aller où?

- Vers mon destin.

Sur cela, elle se redressa et s'éloigna. Pierre savait que la fin était proche, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait donc faire confiance à Sarah et souhaiter que tout se passe pour le mieux.

* * *

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sarah se retrouva enfin au site archéologique. Elle se resta paralyse devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

- Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, murmura-t-elle.

- Hey! Petit!

Elle sursauta, effrayée.

- Je croyais que tu étais partis avec le guide pour visiter les cavernes.

- Oui, heu... mais je l'ai perdu de vu, dans quelle caverne il est allé?

- Celle du milieu et dépêche-toi!

- Oui monsieur.

Sarah partit en courant et entra dans la grotte. Elle avala sa salive difficilement, morte de peur, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. D'un pas décidé, elle s' enfonça dans la grotte.

* * *

- Pierre, où sont Sacha et Sarah?

- Ils sont partis faire un tour.

- Ensemble?

- Non, Sarah est parti dix minutes après.

Ondine poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Où sont-ils allés?

Pierre haussa les épaules, évitant le regard de la jeune fille. Il caressa pensivement le petit goupix.

- Aucune idee.

- Oh! Ils ont dit quand ils revenaient?

- Ca ne devrait pas tarder, Sacha seras la quand ses pokemons seront prêt.

- Hum! D'accord.

Elle s' éloigna, se disant que Pierre devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Ce dernier soupira.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux.

- Goupix!

- Mais j'ai bien peur que malgré tout, cette histoire n'aura pas une tres bonne fin.

* * *

Sarah essaya de mémorisé les galeries en espérant pouvoir s'y retrouver après qu'elle aurait repérer Sacha quand tout à coup elle buta sur quelqu'un.

- Sarah? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

- Pika, pika? fit un pokemon électrique prés de ses chaussures.

- Sacha! Tu m'as fais peur!

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je te cherchais.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour... hum... parce que Pierre et Ondine deviennent impatients. Ils voudraient bien que tu affrontes le champion du village avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Ah?

- Chu? fit Pikachu qui comprenait pas.

"C'est nul comme excuse!" se dit intérieurement Sarah en faisant la moue.

- Alors tu viens?

- Oui, d'accord, je m'en allais de toute façon.

- Très bien.

- Tu viens Pikachu?

- Pika!

Ils partirent donc vers la sortie.

- Ca va Sarah? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Celle ci fit un charmant sourire.

- Non, pas plus que d'habitude.

- Tu me sembles un peu nerveuse.

- Je le suis toujours lorsque je me retrouve dans une caverne sombre et humide.

- Tu as peur du noir?

- Non, pas vraiment, je n'aime pas ce qui est lugubre c'est tout.

- Ah! Bon!

Tout à coup, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Les deux ados s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu as entendu?

- Oui et cela me dit rien qui vaille. Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- C'est quoi à ton avis?

- Je ne sais pas, mais rien qui me semble normal en tout cas.

Sarah pinça les lèvres.

- On est encore loin de la sortie?

- Tiens, c'est toi qui a peur maintenant?

- Non, mais disons que je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici.

- Je te comprend.

- Tu sais Sarah, je suis content de t'avoir connu, tu es gentille et compréhensive... tout le contraire de Ondine.

- Elle n'est pas méchante, elle ne sait juste pas comment exprimer ses sentiments de façon précise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Qu'elle ne te déteste pas Sacha, au contraire. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas comment te le montrer.

- Et comment est-ce que tu le sais?

Sarah s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Il faut être une fille pour en comprendre une autre.

- Ah! Oui, je vois.

- Si seulement elle savais, elle n'aurait jamais agi de cette façon avec toi.

- Hein?

Sarah se rapprocha, le prit par les épaules et l'embrassa delicatement.

- Cha! s' ecria Pikachu prit de court.

Trop éberlué pour réagir, Sacha se laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, il en fut encore troublé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça?

Elle haussa les epaules.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout.

Tout à coup, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds et de roches commença à tomber du plafond.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Sarah ne répondit pas, essayant de garder l' équilibre. Le guide vint vers eux en courant.

- Vite, sortons d'ici, tout va s'écrouler! cria-t-il.

- Pikachu, viens dans mes bras!

- Pikachu!

Les deux ados coururent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, mais soudain, un énorme rocher s'abattit devant eux, bloquant le passage.

- Oh! Non!

- Nous sommes perdus! cria le guide.

Sarah repéra alors une crevasse dans la roche assez grande pour une personne.

- Pardonnes-moi Sacha, mais je n'ai pas le choix...

- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Sacha n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Sarah l'avait déjà balancé dans la crevasse. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol avec Pikachu et regarda avec horreur d'énormes rochers tomber sur Sarah.

- Sarah!

Mais il fut dejà trop tard, tout devint noir.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les équipes de secours avaient réussis à déboucher l'entrée de la caverne où se trouvait Sacha et Sarah. Ondine et Pierre, alertes par un des employés du site, arrivèrent sur les lieux tandis que Todd fut reste au Centre pour veiller sur leurs pokemons.

- Oh! Non! s'exclama Pierre.

Ondine était paniquée, elle se rua vers les employés et les membres des équipes de secours pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune garçon portant une casquette rouge. Mais personne ne l'avait vu.

- Excusez-moi monsieur...

- C'est dangereux ici mademoiselle, vous devriez vous éloigner.

- Mais je cherche un jeune garçon portant une casquette rouge et une veste bleu accompagne d'un pikachu, vous ne l'auriez pas vu?

- Attendez... oui, je m'en rappelle, j'ai bien vu un garçon correspondant à votre description.

- Où est-il?

Le chef du site archéologique pointa du doigt la caverne du milieu dont les chercheurs s'acharnaient à creuser.

- Oh! Non! Pas ça!

- Non, Ondine reste là, c'est trop dangereux!

- Mais laisse-moi Pierre!

- Pas question!

Tout à coup, un des sauveteurs cria aux autres de venir à l'intérieur avec des brancards.

- Pierre, laisse-moi il faut que j'y aille.

Mais celui ci la retint fermement dans ses bras. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, deux sauveteurs sortirent de la caverne avec un des brancards. Un corps était étendu dessus, recouvert d'un drap tache de sang.

- NON! S'écria Ondine

Elle se débattit en pleurant, mais rien à faire, Pierre était trop fort pour elle.

- Lâche-moi! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher!

- Ondine, soit raisonnable, je t'en prie!

- LACHE- MOI! JE VEUX LE VOIR!

Tout à coup, deux autres sauveteurs sortirent avec le deuxième brancard.

- IL NOUS FAUT LA BOMBONNE D'OXYGENE VITE!

- Qu'est-ce que... commença le chef.

Un sauveteur accoururent vers eux.

- Nous avons deux survivants monsieur, un jeune garçon avec un pikachu. Ils s'étaient réfugié dans une crevasse pas très loin de la sortie. C'est un miracle qu'ils s'en soient sortis!

- Des morts? demanda le chef.

- Oui, malheureusement une jeune fille a été tue et un des guides. On a récupérer ceci pour vous.

Il exhiba une casquette rouge et blanche avec un logo vert. Ondine, sous le choc, la prit dans ses mains.

- C'est donc... la casquette de Sarah... mais que faisait-elle là?

Pierre regarda la caverne d'un air absent.

- Elle a prit le chemin de sa destinée.

N'ayant pas compris ce qu'il disait, Ondine sécha ses larmes rageusement et se dirigea en courant vers l'ambulance. Elle vit Sacha, étendu sur le brancard, portant un masque à oxygène.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Son pouls est faible, mais il s'en sortira. Je ne vous cache pas qu'on ait dû le ranimer et que ses chances de respirer à nouveau étaient minces... quelques minutes de plus et il était trop tard.

Ondine regarda deux des sauveteurs porter Sacha dans l'ambulance.

- Je dois y aller. Vous pouvez être tranquille mademoiselle, il sera sortit d'affaire.

- Merci.

- Je vous en pris.

Le sauveteur s'éloigna et monta dans l'ambulance.

- Ondine? appela Pierre

- Il est en vie, il va s'en sortir.

Pierre poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et regarda l'ambulance s'éloigner.

- Elle a réussit, murmura-t-il perdu dans ses pensees.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sacha se réveilla doucement avec une épouvantable migraine et la bouche sèche. Il ouvra les yeux et, voyant trouble, il put quand même reconnaître une personne penchée sur lui.

- Ond...ine?

- Pierre, il est réveillé!

- Content que tu sois enfin parmi nous Sacha!

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens? demanda Ondine

- Pas... très bien... mal à la tête...

- C'est normal, tu as été prive d'oxygene pendant prés de 7 minutes. C'est même un miracle que tu sois encore en vie avec si peu d'air dans ton abri, lui dit Pierre.

- Sa...rah...

Pierre et Ondine se regardèrent.

- Ou... est-elle?

- Tu dois d'abord te reposer Sacha, tu es encore trop faible, répondit Ondine.

- Mais...

- Pas de "mais" Sacha! Ondine a raison tu es encore trop affaiblies. Tu dois dormir.

- Pika...chu?

- Il va bien Sacha, ne t'en fais pas! L'infirmière Joëlle veille sur lui, répondit la rouquine.

Malgré lui. Sacha ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

- Ondine?

- Oui Pierre?

- Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps que tu saches qui était vraiment Sarah.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Sacha reprit du mieux et retrouva un peu l'appétit tout comme Pikachu qui avait déjà retrouve la forme. Pierre entra dans sa chambre.

- Alors? Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

- Beaucoup mieux, je te remercie.

- Tant mieux!

- Et Pikachu, comment il va?

- Très bien! Il aide même l'infirmière Joelle dans des petits travaux.

Sacha partit à rire tandis que Pierre s'assit sur une chaise, prés du lit.

- Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu avais tenté de savoir ce qui était advenu de Sarah...

Sacha baissa la tête sur la revue qu'il lisait.

- Personne ne veut me dire quoi que ce soit...

- Sacha... j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer...

Il leva la tête vers Pierre, soudainement horrifie.

- Elle... Elle est morte.

- Non! C'est pas vrai!

- Je suis désole, mais c'est la triste vérité.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune malade.

- C'est pas juste!

- Sacha, elle a sacrifie sa vie pour sauver la tienne.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- C'était sa décision.

- Elle n'avait pas à faire ça! Elle me connaissait à peine!

- Non, ça c'est faux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Que Sarah te connaissait depuis très longtemps.

- Impossible!

- Elle venait du futur...

Sacha leva la tete.

- Tu plaisantes!

- Non.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait venue dans le passe?

- Pour changer le cours de l'histoire Sacha. Dans son monde, tu étais mort... sur le site archéologique.

- Et... elle est venue... spécialement pour... pour me sauver la vie?

- C'est exact.

- Mais qui était-elle?

- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais!

- Pierre, j'en ai assez des cachotteries, je veux savoir MAINTENANT!

Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sarah n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt. Son vrai nom était Ondine. C'était notre Ondine.

- Quoi? Ondine?

Pierre acquiesça.

- Je ne te crois pas, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu ne lui as jamais demande!

- Et tu l'as crue toi?

- Oui. Elle était au courant de tout: la bicyclette que tu as casse, ses sœurs, Duplica et elle me connaissait moi.

Sacha renifla.

- Ondine le sait?

- Oui, je lui ais tout dit.

- Et comment a-t-elle réagi?

- Pas tres bien. Elle mange très peu depuis quelques jours et je l'entend souvent pleureur la nuit. Je crois que ça été tout un choc pour elle.

- Je veux la voir.

- Tu en es sûr? Vous êtes très perturbes tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas en état pour une nouvelle dispute.

- Pierre, s'il te plait.

Pierre le regarda avec une moue dubitative.

- D'accord, je la préviens tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ondine entra dans la chambre. Sacha nota tout de suite par ses yeux rouges et gonfles et par son teint pale qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré et presque pas dormi.

- Tu voulais me voir?

- Oui, assied-toi s'il te plait.

Ondine, sans un mot, vint s'asseoir sur la chaise.

- Pierre m'a tout raconte.

- Je vois.

- Maintenant nous savons d'où provient la fameuse photo que nous avions trouve dans son sac à dos.

Ondine fit un petit sourire.

- Todd...

- Oui...

- Sacha?

- Hum?

- Non rien.

- Vas-y, que voulais-tu me dire?

- Tu...tu aimais Sarah?

Sacha fut prit de court

- Oui...je l'aimais bien...

- Moi je la détestais!

Sacha ne pu s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire.

- Tu t'es déteste toi-même...

- Oui, je sais c'est idiot.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la détestais?

- Parce que je l'enviais...

- Huh?

- Parce que tu l'aimais bien...

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- Ondine...

- Hum?

- Je...

- Oui?

- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi. Je croyais que c'était parce que j'avais détruit ton vélo que tu me suivais partout et que tout compte fait tu me détestais.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

- Oui, j'ai bien remarqué...

- C'est a dire?

Sacha rougit.

- Heu... Non rien...

- Sacha?

- ...

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

- Elle...

- Elle a quoi?

Sacha prit une inspiration.

- Elle m'a embrassé!

Ondine sursauta.

- Quoi?

- Peu avant l'éboulement.

Ondine avala péniblement sa salive.

- Ah! Bon?

- Alors j'en ai déduis que... comme Sarah c'était toi et bien... c'est que tu me détestais pas... enfin habituellement on embrasse pas quelqu'un qu'on déteste pas vrai?

- En effet.

Ondine le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

- Tu as aimé?

Sacha rougit une fois de plus.

- Heu...

- Alors?

- Ondine, cette question est très embarrassante pour moi!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi! Âpres tout, c'est moi qui t'ai embrasse alors j'ai bien le droit de savoir si tu as aime ou non!

Ondine rougit à son tour, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu as raison... c'est une question très embarrassante, admit-elle.

- Je recommencerais.

- Hein?

- Le baiser... si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais...

Complètement gêné, Sacha baissa la tête et ne dit plus un mot. Ondine se leva et s'assit sur le lit.

- Est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu n'as pas détesté?

- Heu... Oui...

- Alors dans ce cas...

Elle prit le visage de Sacha dans ses main puis elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il ne réagit pas sur le coup, trop étonné. Elle mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard. Puis, il rougirent à nouveaux lorsqu'ils se regardèrent.

- Hum! Tu crois que Pierre et Pikachu sont au courant?

- On est pas oblige de leur en parler maintenant...

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi sur ce point.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement à nouveau.

Assis sur la plus haute branche d'un grand chêne, a quelques dizaines de mètres de la, Celebi les observait par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital. Il sourit et disparu dans un éclair vert.


End file.
